It's Not My Fault I Have MPD!
by toonanimefan
Summary: Mike accidentally tells Zoey and the rest of them about his M.P.D. after the skiing challenge. Takes place after "Backstabbers Ahoy"
1. Author's note

**Author's note: Hey guys so have you ever thought what would of happened differently in Revenge of the Island if Mike accidentally tells everyone about his M.P.D after the end of the challenge in the episode "Backstabbers Ahoy" while having a fight with Zoey? Yeah me to. So this is a little tiny story that would either be a one-shot after this author's note chapter or a two-shot, it depends on where I go with it…..Leave reviews please and I'll update this as soon as I can.**


	2. Mike's secret reviledOh no

**Author's note: Hey so here's the chapter, I don't really know how many chapters this story will have but I'll figure it out later. I don't own Total Drama at all.**

 **Later after the challenge:**

It wasn't a good day for anyone on the Island of Total Drama right now. Some had their complaints like Dakota having to do all that rough work as intern for Chris, The Rats losing again, but Mike had the worst day of them all.

Firstly Zoey is mad at him, second Anne Maria thinks he likes her and brags about it to Zoey and last of the entire thing that makes it all worseis that Mike doesn't like Anne Maria at all he likes Zoey. But he's been keeping a secret from everyone, he has MPD. Vito is just a personality who likes Anne Maria; he only comes out when Mike's shirt comes off though. He's also making the problem worse saying that he's an actor instead of coming clean because he scared that everyone would reject him.

This water skiing challenge was the third time Vito made an appearance; he kissed Anne Maria in front of the others during the challenge which probably ruined Mike's chances with Zoey even more because of Vito liking Anne Maria.

Right now, Zoey felt really upset because she has a feeling that Mike is just playing around with her, not telling her anything and also going after Anne Maria. She feels that she should just give up on him all together.

Confessional Cam:

Mike- "I really need to talk to Zoey….this is the 3rd time that Vito has come out and ruined things between Zoey and me…..I hope she listens to me….."

Zoey- "I guess that Mike isn't a nice person like I thought he was, I wish he would pick a side between me and Anne Maria and to stop being so freaky and weird."

End Confessional Cam:

Zoey was walking, well storming, through the camp grounds heading towards the cabins seething in anger because of Mike. Mike sees her and goes over to her wanting to fix things before he loses her for good.

"Hey Zoey wait up!" He yells running over to her.

"Don't even think about talking to me Mike." Zoey glares at him in anger.

"Come on Zoey, can't we talk about this I don't know what happened…." Mike says nervously.

"Oh come on Mike! You know what happened with you or your "character Vito" everyone saw what happened today don't deny it."

"V-Vito?" he asks as the other campers, Chris, Chef and Dakota the intern comes a little closer to see how this argument was going to go down.

"Again don't deny it! Everyone saw you cuddling up to and flirting with Anne Maria!"

"I-I was doing that?" Mike was feeling upset right now because it was all his personalities especially Vito's fault that all of this started between him and Zoey.

But before Mike could say anything else Zoey says something very bad that she'll regret saying later. "You need to just pick a side Mike! Stop being so freaky and weird okay!"

Mike froze when he heard her say this, it hurt him that she said that. His whole life people bullied him and called him a "super weirdo freak that ever existed in the world" To hear Zoey the girl he really liked calling him freaky and weird was the last straw for him causing his heart to break.

"You should know better than to lead any girl or me on like that…." Zoey says before Mike interrupts her by yelling,

 **"IT'S NOT MY FREAKING FAULT THAT I HAVE MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER!"** Mike yells with tears in him eyes.

Zoey looked at him in shock, not expecting him to yell like that. The anger she felt a moment ago started to fade as she watched Mike starting to shake upset, anger and fear of rejection was in his eyes.

"What was that you said, Mike?" Zoey asks softly, feeling very bad.

"I have Multiply personalities!" Mike shouted to her again with tears running down his cheeks. "For many years they've been a problem for me. I try all the time to control them but none of them listen, and Vito is always the worst one! He's the one that likes Anne Maria, not me. Everyone I ever met over the years thinks of me being a freak, weirdo and a total loser! If that's what you think of me right now Zoey then fine…..just forget about me…." When Mike's done with his ranting he runs past Zoey into the boy's side of the Maggot's cabin slamming the door shut and getting into his bed crying his eyes out into his pillow trying to muffle the sounds. Leaving everyone outside the cabin to be in shock of what just happened.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Oh poor Mike, I'm so evil. It was so sad that I even felt like crying myself while writing it. The next chapter will come soon and there's going to be a very depressed Mike in the next chapter. Please leave your thoughts, feelings and ideas of how the other campers should react to finding out Mike's secret in your reviews.**


End file.
